


They never started dating, it just sort of, happened

by CaseyTheGhost



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyTheGhost/pseuds/CaseyTheGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have to love each other, but they did, oh god they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They never started dating, it just sort of, happened

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little fluff I wrote when I was bored

They don't know when it started. In fact no one can pin point when Gavin and Michael started dating. It just sort of, happened. 

It might have been when they first met in high school when Gavin first moved over from England and was getting bullied by the big kids. Michael didn't have to stand up for the new kid. But he did. 

It could have been when everyone had already had their first kiss and Michael was feeling left out. Gavin didn't have to be his first kiss. But he was. 

It might have been when Gavin's dad left and Gavin didn't know what to do, where to turn. So he went to his best friend. Michael didn't have to stay up all night comforting his crying friend. But he did.

What about when prom rolled around and neither boy had a date. They didn't have to go together. But they did.

It could have been when they started becoming more relaxed with each other. Slowly growing closer to the other boy as their exchanged hugs turned into small kisses into make out sessions. They didn't have to become like that. But they did. 

Maybe it was the time they had a horrible argument over something or other and left each other in tears. They didn't have to cry for hours, apologising to the other, patching each other up. But they did. 

It might have been the time when they got drunk at their graduation party and ended up in Michael's room together. They didn't have to sleep together that night. But they did. 

It could have been one of those countless times they went on holiday together. They didn't have to go. But they did.

Maybe it was when they went to separate collages, half way across America to each other. Barely living with out the other. They didn't have to drop out because they couldn't stand it. But they did. 

What about when they ended up working for the same company they both admired for years. They didn't have to stay as close and in love as they were. But they did. 

It might have been when Gavin finally proposed to Michael. He didn't have to say yes. But he did.

Or maybe it was at their wedding. When they exchanged rings and shared the traditional kiss in front of all their friends and family. They didn't have to love each other. But they did. Oh god they did.


End file.
